forgive me
by mandymoore1
Summary: A U series 3 Phoebe slept with Leo and shegets pregnant how will Piper react told in Phoebe's piont of veiw
1. prouloge it's positive

Forgive me

A U series 3 Phoebe slept with Leo and she gets pregnant told in phoebe's point of veiw

Prologue

It's positive

As Phoebe stares at the pregnancy test she can't believe it's positive she had kind of suspected when she orbed she doesn't know what she's goner do she' has to tell Leo how well she face Piper. what have I done my sister's goner hate me I go over to a photo of me and prue and Piper as kids and think about all the times she would climb into my bed with me whenI had a nightmare how she'd say "everything will be ok" well she wont be so soportive when she relises it's my falt leo left thet it's my falt her herts breking.


	2. Chapter 1 3 weeks before

Chapter 1

3 weeks before

I was in my room crying when Leo orbed in and I said "did Piper tell you to check up on me Leo said no "I'm concerned we all are" I said "I'll never be a mom" Leo said "you'll find someone" I said "I won't cause there have been 2 guys I've loved you and Cole and you ended up with my sister and Cole well" Leo said "hang on a minute you love me why didn't you say something I knew I loved you while back but I didn't know you felt the same" and he put his arm around me I said "we can't what about Piper" Leo said "I love you and you love me what's so wrong about that" and he kissed me and I knew I that I'd regret it but we made love and the next morning when I woke up and saw Leo beside me I said Leo and he said Phoebe I love you last night was amazing" I said I love you but this is wrong your engaged to my sister" Leo said then I'll leave I can't bare not being with you now I know that you feel the same as I do" I said "you can't you'll break Piper's heart" and he said "what about our hearts Phoebe" and he orbed out.


	3. Chapter 2 telling everyone

Chapter 2

Telling everyone

Once Piper and Prue have gone to the club I look to the sealing and say "Leo-Leo" he orbs in and say's Phoebe "you've been crying what's wrong" I sway "I'm pregnant and Piper's goner hate me" Leo say's "it will be ok where having a baby you're gone be a mom" I say "I know and I'm happy about that but I feel bad because when Piper finds out she will

hate me" as my door opens I see Prue who looks at me with disgust and say's Phoebe whet the hell is going on" I turn to Leo and say "you better go" Leo say's "will you be ok" I say "yeah I'll be fine" and he lent down and kissed my belly" and orbed out and Prue said " now are you goner tell me what the hell you think your doing" I said I didn't plan it Prue it just happened and now I'm having his baby" Prue say's "you disgust me "and stormed out I sink to the floor crying .

5 minutes later I'm still crying when I feel an arm go protectively around my shoulder and look to see Piper who say's "Phoebe it'll be ok" I say "I'm so sorry Piper" piper say's it's ok just tell me" I say "I'm pregnant" Piper say's that's great Phoebe" I get up and move to the door I say "you wont be saying that in a minute see it's Leo's Piper say's "you bitch" and I say "I'm sorry" Piper say's save it and storms out. And I go over to A picture of me and Piper I must have been about 2 and Piper nearly 5 looking at it you can see how close we have always been me and Piper weren't just sisters we where best friends and now I've blown it what If she never forgives me.

please reveiew

do you think Piper should forgive Phoebe.


	4. Chapter 3 my sisters hate me

Chapter 3

My sisters hate me

It's been a month since my sisters found out and it's awful Piper won't be in the same room as me and Prue keeps going on about how disappointed she is. I have a doctor's appointment to see if the baby's ok I guess I have to go on my own I know I should call Leo he's being so sportive but that'll be another reason for Piper to hate me . So I get up and go downstairs and Prue Say's Phoebe aren't you even goner have breakfast" I say I'll get something on the way I've got a scan" Piper say's how nice isn't Leo coming what doesn't he want to know" I say he douse I didn't tell him I want you to forgive me so if I have to raise my child on my own I will I won't be with Leo even though I love him" Piper say's how sweet Leo –Leo" he orbs in and say's "yes" Piper say's your precious Phoebe's got a doctors appointment" Leo turns to me and say's "Phoebe you should of told me " I say "I want my sisters to forgive me" Piper say's well you can forget that I'll never forgive you" I say Piper please I'm sorry I want things to be like they've always been " Piper say's you should of thought about that shouldn't now shouldn't you now go or you'll be late for your scan" I say I've had enough of this I'm leaving" Piper say's "go on then" I say I will Leo are you coming" he puts his arms around me and we orb out.


	5. Chapter 4 memories

This chapter contains flashbacks to there childhood mainly Piper and Phoebe

Note 1980 Phoebe's 5 Pipers 7 and 1991 Phoebe's 16 Pipers 18 Prue's

Chapter 4

Memories

3 months have passed Leo and me are living in a small 2 bedroom apartment I haven't seen my sisters since. I really miss my sisters I took a few pictures and I'm looking at one right now and my mind drifts back.

flashback to 1980 it's my first day at school I was crying when Piper came running over and said "what's wrong Phoebe" I said I'm scared Piper what if no one likes me" Piper said "it'll be ok you'll see you'll make lots of friends and you can always play with me at break" I said you're the best big sister ever" Piper said hey you're my little sister Phoebe I will always lookout for you".

Fast forward to 1991 I had just got in from school when I heard Piper crying in her room and I knocked on the door and she said come in I went in and sat on her bed and said "what's wrong is it Mitsy again I swear me and my friends will get that bitch" Piper said no Phoebe you will get in trouble" I said "but Piper" Piper said no buts promise me you won't do anything " I said "ok I Promise" and she said "so how was you're day" I said "boring" end flash back.

Oh how I miss my sisters so much I love Leo but I know I was wrong I don't regret it cause I love my unborn child so much, I just wish Piper could forgive me I miss the big sister who was always there".


	6. Chapter 5 baby Wyatt

It's now a few weeks since Phoebe had a baby boy she called him Wyatt

Chapter 5

Baby Wyatt

Every time I look at my son I think of how lucky I am he's the best thing that ever happened to me .That's why where on the way to see my sisters it's time they met there nephew. Wyatt's asleep in his car seat he's perfect in everyway.

We've just got to the Manor I get Wyatt out of his car seat and I head up the steps of the Manor with my son sleeping safely in my arms. When I'm tapped on the shoulder I turn to see Piper and I say "hi sis" Piper yells "what the hell are you doing hear Phoebe you made your choice" Wyatt woke up crying and I say "mommy's hear Wyatt" as I rock him gently. Piper say's "how nice you named him after Leo" I say "please I want my son to know his Aunts" Piper say's well that's to bad I don't want to know you, Leo or your son so will you leave" I say "ok we'll go" as I turn to go tears streaming down my face, Wyatt orbs out of my arms and into Pipers and she just looks at him and say's "hi" I knew my son had changed Pipers mind I say "so still want me to go" she say's "you do have an amazing son Phoebe I say "I know" as Wyatt orbed back into my arms Piper say's so are you coming in or not sis" I say "of course" (I look down at Wyatt) thanks son" I'm so proud my son the little piece maker.

The end

Please review do you think I should do a sequel


End file.
